Gotas de Chuva
by SakuraSouke
Summary: Existem coisas na qual sao expressados pelos sentimentos mais puros que existem.E que as gotas de chuva...Podem ajudar a expressalos.


Mais uma vez...

Todos seus companheiros de equipe estavam felizes por terem chegado ao lugar que chamavam de lar, ele os observava e ate invejava não poder nunca ter apreciado a alegria de compartilhar esta tamanha felicidade. E viu um por um de seus companheiros de equipe partir com um parentesco que os recebera com amor e a chover e pareciam que estas gotas eram na verdade lágrimas na qual nunca refletiu nos olhos do Hyuuga.

-Lar...

**Esta é uma palavra que se encontrava perto e tão distante.**

_"Eu... Não tenho um lar."_

Estava chovendo e embaixo da chuva fria e abundante refletia o fato de não obter tamanho feito de um lar.

Já sabia que nunca estivera alguém esperando por ele naquela vazia e escura mansão.

E isso... O consumia por dentro.

Nunca tinha recebido um "Seja bem vindo" ou um simples "Continue assim"

Afinal...

Do que valia ser um gênio... Se não tinha ninguém para compartilhar tamanho talento?

Parou, e observou no meio da forte chuva duas crianças distintas,que riam e brincavam,ate que por um instante a doce menininha espirrou o que fez o garoto se preocupar .Este imediatamente ofereceu o guarda chuva para a tímida menina que aceitou com a caminhar,ela debaixo do guarda chuva enquanto o jovem sem proteção alguma caminhava com frio,mas feliz em protegê-la.Eram crianças e o garoto estava disposto a protegê-la...Até da chuva.Mesmo sacrificando sua saúde.E a tímida menina por vez fez algo que o gênio não esperava...Ela entrelaçou suas pequenas mãos e consigo dividiu o pequeno guarda chuva.

-Esta cena... Murmurou o jovem surpreendido ao se recordar.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_No bosque..._

**Hinata:** Nossa... Esta chovendo nissan. Acho melhor alguém te buscar, esta ficando tarde.

**Neji:** Alguém?

_-... (silencio)_

Eu não tenho ninguém Hinata-sama.

**Hinata:** Como assim não tem ninguém?

**Neji:** Eu vou treinar mais um pouco, pode ir se quiser.

**Hinata:** Como assim?E te deixar aqui sozinho?!

**Neji**: Desculpe-me, minha intenção não era...

**Hinata:** Voce nunca estará sozinho!Saiba que voce sempre terá a mim!

E após esta frase o pequeno coraçãozinho de Neji acelerou com tamanhas palavras. Observou por alguns instantes a forte chuva, e percebeu que junto,estava escurecendo mais rápido.Não poderia deixar uma menina de apenas três anos sair por aí sozinha em um bosque.Seu papel era protegê-la...E isso ele o cumpriria.

**Neji:** Hinata-sama eu trouxe um guarda-chuva. Fique com ele.

**Hinata**: Obrigado nissan. Mas voce pode se resfriar se não utilizá-lo.

**Neji:** Nada de "Mas"!Sua saúde esta acima de tudo!

A garota ao ouvi-lo com tanta determinação corou. Não tinha palavras para pronunciar. Então a única coisa que fez segui-lo de volta para casa. No meio do percurso ela notava que ele sentia frio, e ela também. O guarda chuva era pequeno e a chuva forte e que não cessava...

**Hinata:** Ne-Neji-nissan...

_-... (silencio)_

**Hinata:** Nissan?

**Neji:** Eu estou bem Hinata-sama. Sua saúde é mais importante.

Era verdade. Para o garoto a saúde de sua prima era mais importante. Oferecer sue guarda chuva para a linda jovem a fazia sentir feliz e orgulhoso de seu ato. Mas por incrível que pareça sentia frio e sua vista começava a falhar devido à exposição a chuva. Já estava ficando resfriado. Ate que não suportou e temblou seu joelho ao chão. E derrepente sentiu que não havia mais chuva e olhou para cima ate que viu uma linda menina o protegendo com o guarda chuva e seu cachecol.

**Hinata:** Vamos dividi-los.

**Neji**: Hi-Hinata-sama... Eu é quem devo lhe proteger e não ao contrario.

**Hinata:** N-não diga besteira nissan. Se voce me protege... Por que não lhe proteger?

_-... (silencio)_

O percurso para casa ninguém mais se pronunciou. Dividiam o longo cachecol e o pequeno guarda chuva, ate que quando chegaram, o jovem Bouke resolveu pronunciar algo que não dava mais pra manter em silencio...

**Neji:** Hinata-sama?

**Hinata:** Sim?

_-... (silencio)_

**Neji:** Muito obrigado.

**Hinata:** Neji nissan, eu prometo que assim como me protege eu sempre o protegerei do meu jeito.

Neji simplesmente não suportou ao ouvir essas sinceras palavras. Quando achou que estava sozinho, ele não estava. Ele podia contar com ela. E por fim a abraçou deixando o guarda chuva partir para onde o vento o levara.

_E deixando assim... A ultima e doce lembrança em sua memória_.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chegou finalmente no beco de uma antiga estrada que dava um atalho para a Mansão.

E não demorou muito para que logo chegar ao seu destino.

_"Cheguei."_

O jovem notou... Que ninguém estava ali para lhe receber. Olhou para o solo cabisbaixo e riu.

_"Mas o que esperava?"_

_"Ninguém o protege e muito menos aprecia."_

-Estou tão cansado de estar aqui. Reprimido por todos. Murmurou

Fechou os olhos e olhou para a chuva. Estava mais forte, e não havia nem si quer um cão na rua. Ele... Estava sozinho.

_-... (silencio)_

_-... (gotas de chuva caindo ao solo)_

-Seja bem vindo ao lar!

"Esta voz!" Surpreende-se rapidamente após perceber a presença.

-Hi-Hinata-sama?!O que faz aqui deveria esta em uma missão!Diz um serio Bouke.

-Me-me desculpe, mas... É que e terminei o mais rápido possível...

_-... (silencio)_

-Para lhe receber. Indaga por fim uma corada Souke.

_"Para me receber!_?" Exclama Neji em seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei que não gosta de mim... Mas é que eu... Senti sua falta Neji-nissan. Continua a dizer enquanto jogava seus dedos e corada.

_"Sentir minha falta!?"_

-Se voce quiser eu me retiro, foi um erro por minha parte fazer isto.Me perdoe.Disse uma cabisbaixa Hinata a perceber o quanto Neji estava serio.

Girou em direção a Mansão e começou a caminhar ate que...

- Hinata-sama...

- Si-Sim?

- Podemos dividi-lo.

E após o término da frase, ele mostra um guarda chuva e um singelo sorriso.

Hinata se surpreende ao notar de como as lembranças fluíram rapidamente em sua mente. Recordou dos momentos maravilhosos, das lagrimas, das palavras e principalmente... Daquele dia chuvoso.

Sim, ela recordou.

-Claro nissan.

_**"Ninguém nunca esta sozinho..."**_

_**"Sempre a alguém para nos proteger. E estes são as pessoas que por mais que ocorram brigas e desentendimentos... Nunca nos abandonam."**_

_**"Que o ínicio de um novo caminho, apenas comece."**_

* * *

_Olá!_ **n.n**

_Fic muita esta estranha eu sei!_

_Mas ela só foi mesmo feita de coração mesmo,para minha otima amiga **Marih- chann**._

_Bem...Agora de volta aos estudos.Amanha eu tenho provas e mais provas_ **T.T**

**Beijinhos e espero reviews! **


End file.
